peelfandomcom-20200213-history
19 February 1980 (Virgin In-Store)
Show ; Name *John Peel In Store Tape No.10 ; Station *Virgin In-Store ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-02-19 ; Comments * JP in a gloriously irreverent mood. Start of show: 'This is John Peel once again, exclusively for the Virgin stores, starting with a wildly over the top record from Hong Kong.' * After playing Every Day by The Selecter "These days all of the critics the so-called pop pundits as they used to be called back in the 60's are slagging off the Two Tone bands like The Specials and The Selecter. I think they're wrong, bollocks to the lot of them say I for one." *After hearing that people in Coventry were listening to this tape and not buying anything, Peel comes out with the true message: 'Consume, consume, buy, buy, buy, then fuck off out of the shop.' Sessions * None Tracklisting Side 1 *George Lam: Ghengis Khan (7") Sonet SON 2201 :(JP: 'Well, if you don't like that, you're a fool. One of the most wonderfully over the top records I've ever heard.') *Clock DVA: Brigade (Compilation EP-1980 The First 15 Minutes) Neutron :(JP: 'Here's your chance to jump about on top of one or two people.') *Derrick Morgan: Moonhop (Single) Crab :(JP: 'Lots of blood in the shop after that, I hope.') :(JP: 'New single from Bodies arrived in my hands only seconds before I came into this disgusting little studio to record these tapes.') *Bodies: Art Nouveau (Single) Waldo's *Selecter: Everyday (LP-Too Much Pressure) Two Tone *Cuff Links: Guided Missiles (Single) Dootone :(JP: 'Bet they haven't got that in the shop.') *Any Trouble: Yesterday's Love (Single) Pennine *Stunt Kites: Beautiful People (Compilation EP-1980 The First 15 Minutes) Neutron *(The record sticks (causing John to later opine that his engineer has 'his balls in his brains'), and John 'apologises' for using the word 'fuck'.) *Burning Spear: Bad To Worst (Single) Burning Spear Side 2 :(JP: 'May I say, and I mean this from the bottom of my heart, how happy Ron, Trevor and I are that you've decided to spend your time and money here with us in the Virgin store. We all think, and we hope you'll agree with us, that Virgin is a fun place to be, and that we're fun people, and that you're a fun person. Everybody and everything....oh god, I'm going to be sick.') *Jimmy Reed: Ah Shucks Shut Your Mouth *Vice Versa: Genetic Warfare (EP-1980 The First 15 Minutes) Neutron *Misfits: Horror Business (12 inch EP) Cherry Red *Paul Williams: House Rocking (Double LP) (JP: 'Honking Those Old Sax Favourites or some nonsense like that.') *Tiller Boys: Big News From The Jungle (Single) New Hormones *Sugar Minott: Carry Me Gone To Jailhouse (LP-Black Roots) Island *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Happy House (Single) Polydor *I'm So Hollow: I Don't Know (Compilation EP-1980 The First 15 Minutes) Neutron File ;Name * John Peel Show 19-02-80 (1).mp3 * John Peel Show 19-02-80 (2).mp3 * 1980-02-19 Virgin In-Store Pt1 * 1980-02-19 Virgin In-Store Pt2 Length *30.37 *30.23 *30.11 *29.55 ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993) * 1980-02-19 Virgin In-Store Pt1 * 1980-02-19 Virgin In-Store Pt2 Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: Virgin In-Store